


The color red suits you

by Fizz (Sizzling_Soda)



Series: TF2 smut [1]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Masochism, Other, Over stimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzling_Soda/pseuds/Fizz
Summary: Shameless Sub! BLU Medic smut.
Relationships: BLU Medic/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2) & You, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Original Character(s), Medic (Team Fortress 2)/You
Series: TF2 smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081538
Kudos: 16





	The color red suits you

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I don't know german or how to write their accents.

Two new recruits received a position as mercenaries in the stalemate of BLU vs RED. They looked identical, however their personalities could never be different. The BLU recruit was much more subdued and calm than their RED counterpart. RED internalized all the anger, sorrow and whatever they deemed weak releasing it all in the battle making them a formidable foe. That’s not saying BLU wasn’t either. BLU kept emotions apart from their work making their attacks more tact and quick. They found no need to extend any pain that a lethal shot gave them at respawn. 

It was because of these distinctions that the opposing team’s medic found the RED recruit so interesting. Yes like everyone in the battle they were clones, but their personalities never had extreme differences as the two did. He wondered why this may happen. Could it be a result of a cloning malfunction? Perhaps the conflicted psyche of the singular member caused a rip having the two disatically different? If so rather than BLU being a clone of the original recruit they were a sectioned portion of the original’s rashinal. One that felt a hint of guilt taking part in a war the other looking forward to finally having an outlet for their frustrations, fears and homicidal ideation. If one could call it ideation because RED possessed all the intrusive thoughts, but none of the resistant. There was no need for it within these acres of land. They were free to act upon the thoughts with minimal consequences. RED took full advantage of it. BLU however held the resistance that RED lacked with no homicidal urges so they appeared more rational and put together than RED. Which they were. 

Upon the realization of the BLU's medic interest in them RED quickly began to tease the poor german. RED went out their way to appear more proactive whenever he was within sight distance. They were more than aware his side glances the blue color doctor took. It was amusing to see the bright pink blush that arose viewing the obvious display of the overly lewd or violent, depending if they had a kill to take care of. a smirk never failed to follow the pale doctor flustered completion. If alone within a building RED gets adventurous.

As weeks and months pass, BLU!Medic gets really fucking frustrated with all the teasing. Deciding to actually do something about it. Next time the two of you do their little routine BlU makes an effort to pin RED down and kiss them. Afterwards the mercs meetings progressively get more and more risky. Just going from kissing and and clothed touching and groping to actually getting unclothed.

After s rather awkward lecture from the RED Spy they knew that Spy was aware of the incidents. While RED seemed bothered, their opposing medical "friend" felt overall cautious. Wishing to avoid whatever conflict that would arise from fraternizing with the opposite team. The light blue Medic made sure their rondeau were in far corners of the battlefield at night. 

This time however the two of you were in his lab. That day the two of you felt extra capricious. They made sure no one could come in or see but being in the BLU base definitely made things more fun. They both found the idea being caught exciting. Of course they'll never actually wish for that but the prospect was… no is exhilarating to say the least. BLU Medic and RED messily fumbled around to secure the area while getting undressed and making out in-between. BLU tried to take control but they threatened to leave him needy and begging if he were to continue. Reluctantly medic submitted. From there they forced BLU onto the Gurnee and attached the restraints around his arms and legs leaving him at your disposal.

The red recruit greedily looked at BLU Medic as they examined the hold causing a small gasp escape from the older mercenary. He would never admit it, but he was absolutely living for viewing the dominant side of his partner. The tight leather straps around his wrist and ankles were arousing enough. The sight of the smirk and lust filled eyes peering through his own... It reminded him why he took an interest in the first place. The certainty, and eyes flaming with passion.

Once secured a small kick from the recruit on the bottom of the table forced Medic upward slightly. The sudden movement scared the poor man and making him release a muffled yelp; due to having his head bang slightly once you stopped it from being perfectly vertical. 

Running hands up and down his body once RED felt his length begin to harden. A sly smirk grew. Glancing up at Medic they grab his tie roughly essentially touching his forehead with their own. Grabbing a hold of his hard on a chuckle escaped the enemies lips , teasing him for his excitement. No words were exchanged but BLU knew that they were ready to make his night as painful or pleasurable as they saw fit.The nature of the twos engagements often muddled the line between to two. So either way he was most definitely in for a ride.

Red roughly kisses Medic continuing to run and grope him. Medic groaned into their soft lips with the additional pull of his hair.  
Continuing the torturous teasing, the medic begins to struggle under the restraints wanting nothing more than to give Red a taste of their own medicine. taking it as a sign to begin to advance this little examination. Hands left Medic's body bending down slowly to his pants grabbing the hem gazing up at BLU medic's flustered face as small german curses fled out demanding get on with it.

A small knife meets the sooth skin of his neck. Eyes widened and heavily breathing he ceased his complaining. His obedience earned him a carefully chaste kiss down his abdomen to his happy trails. " Now stop fussing or we'll end this here and you'll have to hopelessly fuck your hand trying to feed your insane hunger for my touch. "  
Medic wined at the prospect of being left to finish what they had started. Way too many times did the tenth class left him high and dry.

They smiled gently pulling his pants and down exposing his hard member to the cold air of the medbay. It twitched at the sudden coolness.  
Medic stared at RED awaiting their next move in absolute delight. Smirking, they brought the rather cool metal side of the blade into his shaft. A hitch was heard from Medic as it ran up and down.  
A breathless praise escaped his lips encouraging you to continue so you obliged. Feeling dangerous you flipped the knife back at it's point lightly feathering his dick. This actually scared the disheveled man. " What- what in the fuck are you-" a rough hand made way to his neck shushing him quickly. " Now we can't have you alarm all the other classes now can we?" RED whispered into his ear lightly biting the edge of the cartilage. ". If they get alarmed we'll have to end our little fun and how do you think your teammates would react to see you strapped and aroused like this?"

God they were going to be the end of him.  
Medic bit his lip trying to avoid making noise from the tightness of their grip. Feeling satisfied the hand was removed and medic coughed and heaved having oxygen return to his lungs.  
The aching between the recruit's own legs caused an end to the game. The Gurnee was brought back to its horizontal position. 

Pants were removed and left aside crawling on top of the medic straddling him. They began to grind with their fabric underwear rub against his cock. Medic moaned in pleasure finally feeling the friction of their body moving against his own. Shushing him RED attacked his lips nibbling to ask for him to open his mouth. Once he obliged they plunged their tongue in messily fighting Medic's for dominance.

Separating for air both breath heavily faces painted a nice bright red. Smirking RED sarcastically said " ya know red is an awfully beautiful color on you". A light laugh left their throat before discarding their underwear. They continued to just grind against him just allowing his now slick member to rub against their bare vagina. 

Medic throbbed underneath them trying to desperately buck his hips to enter however a strong grip held onto his hips restraining their movement.

" Mein gott I need you now I can't handle anymore if this" medic managed to speak through the panting and heavy breathing.  
" Despite your behavior I believe you've had enough, haven't you?" the medic nodded profusely.

Smiling innocently they lifted themselves from Medics body. As a result BLU wined at the lack of contract. " Now dear I'm going to have to hear you say it. If you don't I'll just finish you off with a sloppy handjob." 

While in normal circumstances medic wouldn't have an issue with that as long he could release, but after all their games he craved them to fuck him into oblivion. Swallowing his pride medic begged softly for them to fuck him.

Not feeling satisfied a huff in disappointment came from RED. " Medic I'm going to need you to be loud and clear on exactly what you want."  
In frustration the German doctor yelled at them " Fuck must you be so difficult! I want you to straddle me and ride me untill I fucking cum!"  
Without a word they returned on top of the doctor.

" I appreciate the enthusiasm babe, but your shouting could very well get us in deep shit."

Lining up his dick to their folds RED slowly pushed down taking in his length. Nails dig deep into the palms of Medic, finally feeling your warm insides. His teeth bite his lip to silence the moan threatening to escape. A small trail of red dipped from the point of contact.

Holding his head gently they licked the blood from his lip smirking. " Say how would you feel if I just painted your lovely face with more of that delicious color hm?" Medic still calming down from the initial movement took a moment to gain himself to respond to their question. 

Grabbing a scalper instead they lightly traced something on his face. They made sure that it was all surface level and would leave no scaring despite how tempting it may be. Small pools of blood begin to flow down his cheek. Getting up they admired their handy work. Placing the scalper down finally began to move. They began strong. The sound of slapping skin echoed in the medical lab as they furiously rammed themself into the doctor.

The sudden rough movement had the medic overwhelmed with pleasure. Seemingly forgetting their situation from the pounding he moaned loudly giving them small praises and dirty nothingness in his naive tongue.  
RED loved the effect they had on him . Medic would into mush with a simple fleeting touch of their hands. It was exhilarating to have so much control over someone. 

Getting tired from the movement they simply rolled their hips. " BLU I'm going to take the restraints from your wrists..." With that they stretched to reach the leather straps unbuckling them to free his hands. In an instant Medic used his new found freedom to grab them hitting his bucking hips in a slow rhythm. With the use of his abdominal muscles he lifted his torso up to level with kissing and nipping at their neck and collarbone leaving hickeys and bite marks here and there sparingly.

It was their time to be overwhelmed with pleasure as Medic sped up at a faster speed hitting them in the right spot over and over again. It was difficult keeping silent. Unlike RED merc, Medic wanted to desperately hear the sweet music that dipped from their voice and breathlessly pleaded for them to let their moans out. "I... I want you to-aha-to let it out. Let out that-shit- delicious moans of yours, " he ceased for a moment digging his teeth into their shoulder. 

Allowing themselves to ease up they screamed in both pain and pleasure. Between heavy breaths, the medic encouraged them by commenting how hot or intoxicating their moans were.  
After a while Medics movements became erratic as he wrapped his entire arm around their body. It was clear he was getting closer to his climax along with them. Medic continued his various dirty affirmations in-between begging RED to climax with him at the same time. " Liebe bitte I need you to cum with me"

Similar statements repeated the closer and closer he got slowly becoming more frantic and desperate in his pleading. With one more strong slam medic held the recruit's hips down as he released his semen. Breath of relief exhaled from both of your mouths.

In their tired panting and idea of overstimulating Medic crossed the mescrivious merc's mind. While definitely tired the shaky and high pitched moaning was all too tempting to refuse. So after a few minutes of recovery they began to move once more causing an unsteady moan leaving Medics lips. " Liebe I be don't -aha!- know if I ca-'' the slow movement of raising and falling on his dick made him hitch his breath in surprise 

"Scheiße… you're … you're going to be the death of meeee liebe" a slow hum emerged from his throat trying to keep a coherent sentence however his voice betrayed him as every few words would have a voice crack or overly high in the middle of a word. 

Continuing to ride out both of your highs their movements began to slow again. Their core aching and arms tiring from using Medic as a pillar to steady themselves. Once they stop the fall on top of his chest heaving. They weakly commented on how fun it was leaving a small kiss on his chest too tired to more up. Closing their eyes, sleep began to take over RED's body. 

Medic tries to wake them, but they refuse to move so exhausted from their time. Sighing, he laid a quick kiss on the short merc's forehead adoring a goofy half smile. the medic followed suit, letting his exhaustion overtake him. He's just glad tomorrow would be Saturday so they could avoid any awkward interactions from being caught in such a vulnerable position. And he will most certainly plan another adventure like this. This is the most fun he had in years. He hopes that they'll be willing to continue your little song and dance long enough for him to plan a new one. Thankfully for the medic RED had no intentions of ending their odd relationship with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't the best this is my first completed smut fic.


End file.
